In many cases, when a traveler embarks on a journey or trip to a remote geographical area, such as to remote bodies of water (i.e., an, ocean, sea or lake), the mountains or in the wilderness, such traveler may not have immediate access to individuals who can provide emergency services in case of an emergency. In the past, if a traveler desired safety measures, the person night notify an individual in a populated area of his travel plan, including the destination and estimated arrival time at the destination, in case the traveler does not return safely. Unfortunately, this approach requires the individual being notified to remember the end-time of the travel plan. Additionally, this also requires the individual to then have accurate information to pass on to emergency response organizations and personnel in the event the traveler does not return safely. Another problem occurs when the individual responsible for notifying the emergency response organizations does not timely notify the authorities. Yet another problem occurs when the traveler fails to notify the emergency contact individual that he or she has arrived safely at the destination. When this occurs, the emergency contact individual, believing that the traveler is in danger, may contact emergency response organizations for help in finding the traveler. This can create waste of an emergency response organization's resources and is inefficient.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method for improving upon the problems with the prior art, and more particularly for a more efficient and cost-effective emergency response system.